


marshmallows for your trouble

by Kou (Rietto)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, appearance of first gen Mankai, narcoleptic hisoka, spoiler to act 3, spoiler up to hotel compass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Kou
Summary: Hisoka struggled to connect with his role as Nishi in Hotel Compass.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka & Yukishiro Azuma
Kudos: 9





	marshmallows for your trouble

“Great-great-grandpa.”

“…”

“Great-great-grandpa.”

“…”

In Azuma’s life, he’d been called a lot of things, ranging from boy to even big sister by Yuki and Muku. He’d never been one to dwell on how people see him, so the sensation was definitely new.

“Great-great-grandpa.”

“… Hisoka, I’m sorry to say this, but I’m at my limit.”

Helping each other on acting practice was something Azuma does often. He would gladly help others from other troupes, and so helping Hisoka with his character building was something that’s a given.

Rather, Hisoka was somewhat special since unlike the rest of the Winter Troupe, his battle with his past was something the group couldn’t help directly. That’s probably why everyone gained a soft-spot for the narcoleptic and when they realized it had spoiled Hisoka completely rotten with bags of marshmallow and piggy-back rides.

But, Azuma didn’t expect after coming to terms with his character setting as a time-traveler, Hisoka would struggle with his very last line.

Nishi came from the future to see how his ancestor managed the hotel. Someone who apparently never knew his blood-relatives nor had any desire to see them like Hisoka couldn’t relate, and thus he struggled with his expression for his last line. Tsumugi, Tasuku, and even Director commented that it felt _off_ somehow.

Hence the training.

It’s not like Azuma didn’t want to help, but he found being repeatedly called great-great-grandpa painful, especially since he’s the oldest member of their company. He’s already planning to go see Azami after this, needing assurance that his skin was still spotless and without wrinkle.

Hisoka frowned and pursed his lips, pouting like a child. In apology, Azuma pushed a limited-edition marshmallow to his lips.

His face muscle relaxed just like that and he accepted the offering. The sound and face he made as he chewed were adorable.

It’s hard to not spoil him when he’s like that.

“This is because Tsuzuru did something unnecessary. Last-minute script revision is foul play.”

“But this line makes Nishi’s character solidify and he’s becoming more relatable.”

“… not relatable.”

Hisoka huffed as he leaned back to the sofa, head resting on Azuma’s shoulder, still chewing his marshmallow.

When Hisoka struggled with Homare standing behind him in 'The Master Likes a Mystery', Homare helped him getting used to it. Right now, Azuma thought he should help Hisoka, but again, being called Great-great-grandfather repeatedly was just too painful.

His conscience wouldn’t allow it.

In apology, Azuma pressed another marshmallow to Hisoka’s lips.

“… sorry. I’m supposed to support Azuma but ended up being supported instead.”

“Don’t feel too bad. You supported me enough. Besides, this is also my responsibility as the leader this time.”

“I tried asking Alice but then he went on a tangent about a glorious ancestor of his or something. Hh, really... This role about time-traveler suit weirdo Alice better than me…”

“Is that so? I’m sure Tsumugi or Tasuku would say something from the start if that’s true.”

“… they said Alice would steal the spotlight as Nishi.”

Azuma could imagine it ending up that way, true.

“He suits it so much it’d risk Owari’s status as the main character.”

“Hehe, Homare has amazing presence after all, doesn’t he?”

For better or worse.

“Alice also said that Nishi has to resemble Owari, so I’m the most suited. The script revision cemented this opinion.”

Azuma himself also thought that Hisoka’s more subdued acting as Nishi would suit the story better. 

“… and that Yuki has his own following in Ginsekai clan and that asking for a switch in the role this close to Opening Night would be suicidal.”

He laughed at that. Hisoka grumpily ate more of his marshmallows. For Azuma, Yuki was just an adorable child though. If asked, he’s sure to fix the costumes no question asked for Azuma.

“Should I ask for you?”

“No, it’s alright. I never planned to give up this role anyway.”

It’s not the first time Hisoka got stuck in a role, but it’d be the first time due to his genuine inability to understand them. Previously it was either due to lack of information or his internal conflict. As an actor, overcoming this would be necessary. Tsumugi would probably smile and say that this would be a good experience for Hisoka.

“Did you try imagining your family?”

“… yeah. But, it doesn’t work out well. The sense of distance is lacking, Tsumugi said.”

Hisoka’s precious person had died, so when he’s imagining August as he said his line, the melancholy was just too much for someone supposed to be a distant relative Nishi had never met before. He grumpily elaborated that he even tried imagining Chikage, but it also didn’t get a passing grade from the theater junkies in their group.

Nishi looked up to Owari. Hisoka didn’t look up to Chikage at all.

Hisoka admitted as such.

He and Chikage were different kinds of siblings from Kumon and Juza. They’re the type who would support each other in hard times but their clashing ideals and past circumstances wouldn’t allow them to enjoy the other’s company at other times.

“Family is… those close to my heart. But, they became close _because_ I get to know them. I don’t understand why Nishi would want to go to the past to see Owari. I thought if I say it lightly it’d be fine, so… Hh. I didn’t expect to have to change the way Nishi speaks to Owari entirely.”

“Well, take your time. The first showing is still next week.”

“Yeah. I’ll work on it.”

Azuma patted his head like he would a child.

* * *

“Ah, so everyone is here after all. Perfect timing. I’d like to file a protest.”

“Uhm… Chikage-san?”

“Calling me ‘Grandpa’ is a right reserved only to those in Spring Troupe. Please, can you ask this sleepyhead to stop this? Before the children from other troupes start copying him.”

It’s somewhat like a deja vu. Sometime before Chikage joined the group, the Spring Troupe also came to Tsumugi to file a protest. At that time, they’re requesting Homare to stop influencing Sakuya into becoming… weird, for lack of a better word.

Hisoka was brought to his room by Chikage asleep per usual, the younger man carried on the older’s back. Unlike usual however, Itaru was with them holding what Azuma recognized to be Hisoka’s beloved penguin plushie.

“… Grandpa…,” Hisoka murmured audibly, a slight smile on his mostly stoic face. Apparently, after Azuma apologized and said it’s too hard for him to help Hisoka, he went to the Spring Troupe. After all, the Spring Troupe was the group whose bond was closest to a family than the rest of them. Chikage, the one person closest to a family for Hisoka was also in Spring Troupe.

Observation, you could say.

Since he found out Chikage was jokingly called ‘grandpa’ sometimes, he thought he could learn from how the other Spring members treat him. Even if he couldn’t get the feeling, he could at least attempt to copy their mannerism. It’s how he got by in the past, and Hisoka found the method reliable enough.

“That being said… if you can call him ‘Grandpa’ as often as possible, I’d appreciate it. Ah, here. A marshmallow as viewing fee.”

“Why only one marshmallow? Why are you giving it to me, even? I don’t want it.”

“Of course, I’ll do my best to help you, Hisoka-san!”

“Well, Masumi did the same to Juza and Kumon, didn’t he? We can’t exactly refuse. And it’s my revision which troubles you… Sure, we’ll help.”

“No, I’m not agreeing to this.”

“Ooh!! I ask Azami and Yuki for a do-over, yes? Mama Citron revenge time!”

“I think you meant make-over, and I don’t think you used the word revenge correctly. But, yes, go for it, Citron.”

“… that sounds so violent.”

“Chikage, here. Aaa…”

“No, like I said, I don’t need-“

From start to finish, it’s apparently hell for Chikage.

Yuki and Azami getting pulled to it meant that the inside joke had spread to the whole company now.

Hisoka being Hisoka, he started to enjoy seeing his not-brother being teased by the others in the company. Despite his silent nature, Hisoka was actually a playful person after all. Well, due to that very nature, he basically just sat on the corner smiling at the sight while eating marshmallows.

When he’s out of his marshmallow, he fell asleep and started sleep talking. Hisoka didn’t usually sleep talk, but apparently, he enjoyed his observation so much that he’s giggling in his sleep while repeatedly muttering ‘grandpa’.

“I’m here to ask you to ignore this grandpa.”

“Chigasaki.”

“Ooh, how scary, how scary.”

Itaru was obviously not scared at all.

“I’ll tell Hisoka-kun about it,” Tsumugi answered, for lack of better words to say. Diplomatic as usual. “Ah, speaking of which, we’re trying out some cocktail for Guy-san’s bar. Would you like to try some?”

Homare wailed a poem about carrots and chicks and Guy silently laughed at the poet, pouring more wine to his glass. Meanwhile, Tasuku had started to try to ask drunk Homare about where he keeps his supply of value-pack marshmallows.

“Grandpa… Hh… haha…”

Hisoka laughed in his sleep. Chikage had placed him next to Azuma and he curled in like a cat, hugging Penpen. Adorable, Azuma thought as he combed Hisoka’s silky hair.

“Look, Grandpa. Your little brother is so happy for you.”

“… Azuma-san, not you too.”

Chikage didn’t seem too happy about it. His face seemed so complicated. Itaru laughed.

“Senpai, didn’t you call Syu-san ‘Great-Grandpa’ before? Isn’t it fine if you include Winter Troupe too in our arrangement?”

Speaking of which, Kasumi had taken to the nickname ‘grandma’.

“Well, as for the invitation, I’d pass. I have a prior engagement with Citron and Banri for a gaming session. Senpai, remember our contract. I’m streaming live.”

“Yes, yes. I get it. I’ll be here until midnight then.”

“Thankies~”

And he left.

Tsumugi dutifully gave Chikage a glass of wine, since the guy seemed like he’d need it to unwind.

“I’m sorry for Hisoka-kun’s intrusion, Chikage-san.”

“Well, this is because of Tsuzuru in a way.”

“Mikage, come on. Wake up!”

Tasuku waved the bag of marshmallow like he would smelling salts for people passing out drunk while slapping his cheek lightly. Hisoka groaned and opened his mouth, expecting the treat to be fed to him, but didn’t move to sit up.

“Oi, Mikage-“

“Tasuku, don’t be too rough on him. Come on, Hisoka-kun. We also have your favorite Sangria. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Faintly, Azuma heard him answering sleepily that he didn’t want it.

“Fufu. Hisoka did his best for his role study after all. For him to not wake up even with marshmallows, he must be so tired. Isn’t it fine to give him some slack?”

Tasuku seemed to consider that. He sighed and sat down with a huff. Azuma fed Hisoka a marshmallow anyway.

“Sangria… Shangri-la… for fallen heroes! _Dramatique_!!! Majestic! _Hypnagogic…,_ ” Homare wailed.

“As usual, I don’t get it at all.”

“Mikage is still alive though, can I take it as Arisugawa wanting to save this for him? I don’t think this will taste good later. I’ll just make one for Mikage later when he wakes up.”

“The sleepyhead basically spent the day laughing at me and being a general menace, and this is what he got. Good grief. He’s being spoiled rotten, I see.”

Though Chikage’s smile wasn’t quite fond, his eyes definitely were. Azuma knew that Chikage was also one of those who’d spoil Hisoka rotten. He’s just generally adorable and sensitive, so easy to like. Just like Misumi, really. Just different end of the spectrum.

Chikage also knew that intense emotion could cause Hisoka to go into cataplexy. The reason Hisoka could stay awake during his jobs and performance was that he was constantly worrying over it, and the relief from everything going well could cause him to fall asleep afterward almost instantly. It’s not like he’s stress-free during his observation period, though it’s undeniable that he had his fun.

“Hisoka enjoys seeing you having fun with your new family. You know this too, don’t you? Please guide him too tomorrow, alright? Grandpa?”

Chikage chugged on his wine instead of answering. Adorable, the lot of them.

* * *

The night of the dress rehearsal.

Whenever Hisoka was troubled, he’d go to the best moon-viewing spot. Just about anyone knew that. That’s why Azuma was glad that Misumi pointed him to a bench in the yard instead of the roof.

Hisoka was blankly at the moon, hugging a bag of marshmallows. He might be thinking of August. Whenever he’s troubled, it’d be due to something from his past.

“… I didn’t do well enough,” he said in lieu of a greeting. Hisoka being Hisoka, he’s always alert to his surroundings. Just like a cat, really.

“That’s not true. Tsumugi and Director said it’s better than in practice, right?”

“I know. Still not enough.”

“Hisoka is becoming acting junkie too, huh.”

He shook his head.

“… I don’t really like acting. But, I like everyone, and everyone likes acting. That’s why Hisoka Mikage will stay an actor because I want to stay with everyone.”

“You don’t need to force yourself. Even if you don’t become an actor, it’s not like we’ll stop being with you.”

“If everyone is up on the stage, then I will too.”

So stubborn.

Then again, Azuma shared his sentiment. Not everyone in the company stayed because they like acting. He’s pretty sure Homare and Chikage also thought similarly. Itaru too, though he might have come to love acting ever since he found out he could live out his fantasies up on the stage.

Masumi was obviously just in the company due to his obsession with the Director.

Azuma chuckled as he sat down, patting Hisoka’s head. Hisoka stared down at his bag of marshmallow, counting them perhaps, before offering it to Azuma silently.

Azuma politely declined.

“I miscalculated. The Spring Troupe doesn’t think they’d ever part with each other. Nishi has a time limit with Owari. I came off too playful and cheerful… Finding the balance is difficult…”

“That’s why Tsumugi and Director okayed you, isn’t it? Because of the interpretation that he could return to the past again also possible.”

“… then the conflict about him sneaking around would be meaningless.”

“Hmm.”

“And tomorrow is already Opening Night. It feels like I haven’t grown since Risky Game… Haah…”

Not only Guy, Hisoka also didn’t like to lose, huh. Well, kids who work hard are the cutest.

“Hisoka, do you want to try playing family with me?”

“Nyaa?”

“Fufu, Hisoka as my pet cat was very cute, but that’s not what I meant. You also struggle in the scene where Nishi gets taught by Owari how to use the hotel facilities, don’t you? You’ve always been self-sufficient after all, so showing weakness is… well, your weakness.”

Azuma shared that weakness too, he admitted.

Hisoka was fine in that scene when he’s thinking of August, but since at the farewell scene he came off too melancholic, he decided to stop it, and thus it took a hit as he saw Owari as a stranger and his instinct to act strong got roused.

It helped that he’s used to letting everyone in the company, Winter Troupe especially, taking care of him. But, as Azuma himself had realized, it’s actually quite rare for Hisoka to actually need assistance or help with anything. Rather, it’s more often for him to be the one helping others.

Letting others carried him to bed when he had his sleep attacks or being fed marshmallow just came off to Azuma as Hisoka’s way to open up.

His Nishi came off a bit too guarded and prideful, even though Nishi should be having fun with his admirable ancestor.

“Spring Troupe think of each other as family, and the younger ones especially ask for the elders’ help all the time. Homework, acting advice, anything… Do you want to try it with me?”

“…”

“Homare also said that we’re similar both physically and even personality-wise. Fufu, how about we even pretend to be blood-related?”

Winter Troupe wasn’t quite like a family. Still, they feel like their bonds exceed that of friends, though they couldn’t fight together in their battles. Homare called them ‘Fated Fellows’, and Director thought it’s like marriage. Maybe it was. Who knows. None of them had been married.

Still, Hisoka needed a family this time.

“… I’m not from this country, just so you know.”

“The one who said my brother could still be alive was you, wasn’t it? What if he survived, and you’re actually my nephew? Hmm… thinking it that way, even the age fits, isn’t it?”

Azuma knew that Hisoka had a less than happy childhood, and he might be refraining from saying what happened in his past. Hisoka wasn’t ready yet for that, but it’s still conveyed that the kind big brother Azuma liked to boast to Hisoka couldn’t possibly be his father.

“Let’s ignore the details. Grandpa is too much for me, but Uncle feels just right. How about it?”

“…”

Azuma took the silence as something not quite a no. With a smile, he reached out to Hisoka, brushing the hair always covering his right eye away. Mismatched eyes stared at him blankly, though it’s hard to tell under the moonlight.

Azuma was an actor though.

“This eye color… you have his eye.”

Hisoka’s right eye was more yellow than lime-green, closer to Azuma’s eye color. Few people noticed that though, with how he always covered it with his bangs.

“… this is your cuddling method, isn’t it?”

“Even if it is, what of it? Doesn’t change the fact that I want to help you.”

“…”

“You become insomniac when stressed, and I want to help you sleep just as you helped me. Will you let me?”

Hisoka seemingly mulled in over for a moment. Finally, he nodded.

“… what now… Uncle?”

“Hmm… from now on I’ll spoil you even more because you remind me so much of my brother. Also, we’ll learn together. Nothing much will change, really.”

“Really?”

“Yes. There’s not much blood will change, you know? It’s just that most of the time it’s what starts a relationship.”

“…”

“Now, it’s your turn. What do you say when you are troubled, my dear nephew? You know you can always rely on this big sister, right?”

“Sister?”

“I lied. Uncle is also too much after all.”

Hisoka cracked a smile at that, lopsided. His eyes crinkled in amusement. Azuma adored him like this.

“You were in the right direction going to Spring Troupe. But, I think there’s someone more fitting to be the target of your observation. Rather than observing, even Hisoka can probably relate that someone to Owari.”

“… really?”

“Yes. Want to try? It’s nothing difficult.”

Hisoka pursed his lips, mulling it over.

“We’re just going to see our gallant Great-grandpa at work, is all.”

* * *

Well, Azuma said that, but of course, it’d be difficult. They’re pressed for time as it was. 

Also, before they can go see said gallant Great-grandpa at work, Azuma thought they should first get Hisoka to feel some admiration towards him. Piquing Hisoka’s interest, who was already striving to improve, would be the easy part. The difficult part would be finding materials that could rouse his sense of admiration. He’s after all, not a theatre junkie.

What will come will come, Azuma supposed. Hisoka was capable, and Azuma had faith he’d get it quick if he had his whole heart and attention to it.

“Grandpa, I have a request.”

“Rejected. I’m not your grandpa.”

“I’ll give you a marshmallow.”

“Again, I don’t want it.”

Some unfortunate souls would think that Hisoka’s ultimate weapon was whatever was on his hands before he threw it to their jugular, but to just about everyone who had the fortune of being acknowledged as his precious people, Hisoka’s ultimate weapon would be the way he tilted his head slightly down while gazing up. How he pursed his lips in a pout was just a powerful weapon that could only be beaten by one Misumi Ikaruga’s smile.

“No.”

Apparently, Chikage had built immunity towards it. Even so, the way he wavered ever so slightly, the twitch of his fingers didn’t escape Azuma. He couldn’t help giggling.

“Don’t be like that, Chikage. You haven’t even heard what he’s going to ask. I’ll ask Guy to get you more Zafran spices as thanks later. Will that do? This is for our performance, so we as a troupe also hope you can help us.”

Chikage sigh, conceding to that.

“… If Azuma-san is the one who asks. You’re the leading actor this time, aren’t you? Of course, I’ll support you.”

“Thank you.”

“… Chikage is like Alice. So stingy.”

“No, it’s because you don’t know how to properly ask for help, sleepyhead. Good grief… Then? What do you want?”

Well, apparently Chikage did a lot of digging on Syu Otomiya when they’re dueling a few months prior. Digging, it included a lot of data on his past which wouldn’t come out in his interviews and also recordings of his past performances.

“It’s weird, isn’t it? For us to watch Syu-san’s performances for role-study.”

Weird because their current performance is a mystery drama with a hint of science-fiction, with even a time-traveler getting involved. Despite that, they’re watching Syu Otomiya’s past performances, in which most of them were historical full of action scenes.

Then again, rather than how to act, Hisoka’s problem related to him unable to relate to his character.

Tasuku raised an eyebrow at the invitation but relented. The six of them ended up watching the videos in the living room. Tired from rehearsals, one by one they fell asleep until miraculously at the end only Hisoka and Azuma left awake.

“Hm.”

“ _Taishū engeki_ is really something else, isn’t it?”

“… yeah.”

“How is it?”

“I didn’t get it.”

“I see.”

After all, it’s like that, isn’t it? Hisoka was mostly stoic, but he’s quite easy to read for Azuma and those in the company. Really, as he’s chomping on his marshmallows, there’s not an ounce of interest visible at all. Rather, he was focused on the other’s expression as they watched Syu’s performances.

Still, the fact that he stayed awake until the end said so much about his effort.

“But, Tsumugi, Tasuku, Guy, and even Alice seemed like they’re really into it.”

“They did, didn’t they?”

“Yeah. Their precious people praising someone unrelated from the past… And so, Nishi went to see Owari in action… I get it. A bit of jealousy, I think… Rather than adoration and admiration, maybe a bit of curiosity too… But, it’s a comedy so maintaining a sense of playfulness is necessary… Maybe something like Shiki, but-”

Hisoka was not like Guy, who had difficulty accessing his emotions. He just didn’t like having intense emotion due to his narcolepsy, so would instinctively avoid anything which may rouse them. Still, perhaps due to that, he knew exactly what could rouse his own and others’ feelings.

Just a bit of clue and he could grasp it almost instantly. He’s just that capable.

Azuma could practically hear the gears inside his head turning.

“… maybe-”

“Hisoka?”

“Azu-nee is right. I should see Great-grandpa directly.”

“Yes, too bad, isn’t it? Syu-san’s next show starts right after our Closing Night. He’s currently busy with preparation.”

“… like Nishi… without reservation.”

“Hm? Did you say something?”

“I’ll do my best… Zzz…”

He fell asleep.

In hindsight, Azuma should be warier about Hisoka’s declaration then.

* * *

The afternoon of their Opening Night.

Even though it’s almost time to go to the theatre, Hisoka couldn’t be found. Azuma and the rest of the company ended up spending the morning looking for him. It didn’t help that he apparently left his phone in his room and Azuma started to worry if Hisoka got stuck once again in the Unopened Door.

Or worse, if he’s battling his past again despite claiming to have already settled it during Scarlet Mirror.

There’s still time, and the troupe decided to have faith and waited until the last minute, but still, they worried.

“This one is one of yours, right?”

Syu Otomiya came to the dorm during such time. He stood on the gateway holding Hisoka by the scruff of his neck, asleep. For some reason, Kasumi was also with him. Since Syu’s show was coming soon, he must have gone to Syu’s place for an interview for an article.

“Found him at the front of my theatre door asleep. What the hell is wrong with him?”

A lot, Tasuku and Chikage would probably answer such.

Aah, so Hisoka went to Syu’s place after all, Azuma thought. There’s a bit of disappointment, Hisoka should know better than to sneak off without telling anyone, but he’s just so glad Hisoka wasn’t stuck somewhere dark and cramped in a feverish state, not again.

Speaking of which, Azuma once heard that though Hisoka’s narcolepsy meant Chikage often had to carry him home after their ‘ _outings’,_ Hisoka had never fallen asleep on the job. If Hisoka did decide to sneak in for his role study, Syu might have not noticed. Better to keep his mouth shut then.

Homare, bless his soul, rushed forward out of nowhere and immediately feed him marshmallow. It being Hisoka, he kept on chomping while standing up, seemingly still asleep. His trip was fruitful then, Azuma reckoned.

“Still… what is this adorable creature?”

“A narcoleptic killing machine. Don’t get too close. He bites,” Homare answered Kasumi jokingly in all but his tone. Hisoka opened his eyes blearily, then made exaggerated chomping noises.

Kasumi’s eyes brightened at the sight, and he giggled to his fingers.

Homare managed to lure Hisoka to return to their room to change clothes with the promise of more marshmallows. Well, they still had time, but it’s cutting close. Azuma texted the rest of the Winter Troupe who was already in the theatre preparing. He also announced it on the company group chat lest certain someone got too worried and became reckless.

Burden off their shoulders now.

“We watched videos of your performances, Syu-san. Hisoka was particularly interested in it. He might have gone to ask for tickets to your next performance directly.”

True was, he might have gone to your place to sneak around to get a better understanding of his role, but Azuma thought it’s best to keep mum of that.

“Aah, I get it! Syu-san’s performance is always so gripping after all.”

“Ho, flattering words. Then, as to why he called me Great-grandpa…?”

“That would be Spring Troupe’s influence.”

“Tell that glasses bastard I’ll punch him next time I see him.”

“Now, now, Syu-san…!”

Thankfully, Chikage was at work and safe from Syu’s wrath. Not that there’s any worry on that front, since as Itaru said, Chikage was a cheat character unbeatable by even the Demon Lord.

“As thanks for bringing back my cute nephew, how about you watch our performance, Syu-san? Kasumi-san?”

“… nephew? I see the resemblance, but to think he’s your nephew-”

“Rather, that kid is Azuma-kun’s nephew?! The age gap… and you’re still this pretty… Ugh… Seeing you is both encouraging and painful, dear Lord… the time I spent worrying and here you’re still the prettiest in the company as the oldest member…!”

Kasumi seemed like he’s about to cry. Character-wise, he’s so much like Muku that it’s so adorable. Azuma thought of maybe letting them meet one of these days. Kasumi would probably enjoy talking shoujo manga with Muku, and maybe he’d appreciate Azami’s expertise in make-up and skincare.

And maybe he’d fall in deeper love with the company and give good coverage in Spotlight.

Thank goodness for Sakuya to be able to charm Kasumi, Azuma thought.

“Aah, well. We’re currently playing family for character building. Like I said, Spring Troupe’s influence. How about it, Kasumi-san? Hisoka isn’t Sakuya, but I can assure you he’s plenty adorable as well.”

“How can I refuse my grandchild’s request?”

“And an interview?”

“About your skincare routine?”

“Of course.”

They shook on it. Free advertisement _get_.

“… you sure have ways with your words, huh. Well, whatever. I’m going to skip. I still have a meeting after this.”

“I’ll send some tickets for another day to you later.”

“Heh, I’ll consider it.”

“Good luck on your next show too, Syu-san. Thank you for bringing Hisoka back.”

“Thanks. I’ll send tickets too if I have some seats left. Also, you better teach him to say please and thank you. As if I need marshmallows.”

Azuma would, on stage.

* * *

“Nishi-sama, this is how you set the temperature for the air conditioning.”

“… I see, this is fascinating. Everything is automated when I came from.”

“That is very convenient indeed. And then, we turn this knob to let the water out…”

“I’ve learned from my mistakes. I need to turn it again to stop the water.”

“Fufu, that’s right. If you have any troubles, please don’t hesitate to ask me.”

“Thank you… I’m sorry for troubling you.”

An adlib. Hisoka or Nishi, Azuma wasn’t sure who’s saying it and to whom. He also wasn’t sure if it’s for what happens in the story or for him disappearing this morning without notice. Or for other things. Thank you and I’m sorry, it’s rare coming from the ever-so-selfish Hisoka.

He’s required to say them a lot in this play.

Compared to practice, somehow it comes off more genuine now. Azuma wondered if it’s just him or if Director and the rest in Winter Troupe thought so too.

“You’re very welcome. As long as you’re here, Nishi-sama, all troubles are worth it.”

Family was like that after all.

“I have this necklace… It’s my precious treasure. It’s an energy source, and it can probably fuel this hotel for months. As an apology, if you want-“

“Your word is enough for me, Nishi-sama. Though I’d appreciate it if you can come to me before the room breaks again.”

“…” 

Nishi, or maybe Hisoka, smiled. He seemed delighted and embarrassed.

When Nishi got found out sneaking around, he came off like a child feeling extremely guilty for breaking the vase even though he just meant to clean it. His eccentricity was still there, but as time passed it got overshadowed by his growing fondness for Owari.

It’s not a bad thing, Azuma thought.

“See you later, Great-great-grandpa.”

Thanks to that, the last line didn’t feel out of place.

Playfulness and melancholy, and even hopefulness for the future, perfect balance since even the first night.

* * *

“Chikage, here you go. Spices from Zafra, as thanks, just as I promised.”

“Much obliged, Azuma-san. Good work on your performance. It was fun to watch.”

“Fufu, thank you. Hisoka? Come here. Didn’t you want to say something too to Chikage?”

Hisoka looked up to Chikage blankly as he approached the two of them. His eyes wavered just a bit, a faint tell that no one but those who’d spent a long time together with Hisoka would notice.

“What is it?”

Chikage seemed a bit guarded. Understandable, Azuma thought. Due to their lack of mutual interest, whenever Hisoka had something to say to Chikage it would mostly be about August or their secret past.

“Chikage… thank you for your help. I appreciate it.”

Silence.

“For the sleepyhead to say thank you… Did you hit your head? Should I ask for a brain scan?”

“… rude.”

Azuma laughed.

Director and Tsumugi praised Hisoka’s performance, which only got better until the Closing Night, and so it ended up safely. The coverage on Spotlight also helped with the revenue, much to Sakyo’s delight. It all went so well that Azuma could focus on his own personal problem, such as what to do with the plot of land that used to be his family home.

“Azu-nee… Yuki and Muku call you that too, don’t they?”

“They do. Have you taken to that nickname?”

“It doesn’t quite roll on my tongue. Sorry, Azuma.”

The fact that half the time Hisoka was the one supporting Azuma with offers of marshmallows and hugs and invitation to sleep together probably had something to do with it. It's hard to look up to someone who was unreliable half of the time.

“I see. That’s too bad. I find you adorable still though, Hisoka.”

“Yeah. I still want to be spoiled by Azuma too. Then again, nothing actually changed from before.”

“That’s right, isn’t it?”

In the end, he decided to keep it. Guy suggested to build an apartment in the plot of land, and Hisoka seemed keen on the idea of living in it after he can’t act with the company anymore. It sounded nice for Azuma too. Well, whether he’d really build it would require more consideration though.

Whether there would be Mansion Compass in the future would be a story of another time.


End file.
